


Let Me Sleep

by RVB327



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Charisk Fluff, Frisk/Chara - Freeform, Gen, Post pacifist, Soul Touching, Third POV, Undefined Genders, charisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVB327/pseuds/RVB327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara is woken up by Frisk's wayward soul. Apparently it can be controlled by Frisk even when sleepwalking. So now Chara has to get Frisk to stay in their own bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Sleep

Chara stirred from a low slumber and groggily checked their digital clock out of habit. It was only three, which meant something else had woken them up. Usually it took a particularly bad dream, or the annoying full force of broad daylight to wake them.

Instead, there was a faint red glow coming from something else. Chara shifted into a more proper sitting position and, when their eyes adjusted more, noticed Frisk beside the bed pressing their face into the sheets silently. Odd.

"Frisk? Why are you kneeling over here? Go back to sleep." They asked, trying not to sound too hostile from having their sleep interrupted.

No response. Chara frowned, now feeling a ping of worry. They lightly pushed Frisk upward to get a look at their face.

Frisk didn't seem to react, seemingly focused on something else. They were panting lightly with their eyes shut and a slight line of drool that sparkled in the faint crimson light.

 _"Did they have a bad dream? Usually it's Frisk doing the comforting."_ Underused sympathy sparked, Chara decided to try and return the favor.

"Hey, are you okay?" They started to ask, when suddenly a soft and silken thing slid through their hand. Chara looked down and noticed it had been Frisk's soul.

 _"Huh? Why would Frisk have it out in the middle of the night?"_ They thought, starting to worry it might be serious.

Then they noticed their hand was sticky from a liquid, and that the red soul was dripping that same stuff onto their hand and nearby covers. Confusion immediately lead into panic. _"Are they hurt? Is it serious?! What do I do?!"_

Frisk suddenly let out a grunt, and their face twisted into a restrained pleased grin.

More of the red liquid seeped onto Chara's hand as Frisk began lightly moaning in... pleasure? _"Huh? What is thi-"_ and it hit them.

Chara jerked their whole arm and upper body back from the pure force of innuendo shock.

Frisk's head fell back down from the lack of support, and it took a moment before Frisk noticed Chara's absence. Their face scrunched slightly, and they let out a whine of disappointment as they began tugging their soul around in seemingly random, slow, jerked movements.

From the lack of any real focus or immediate response, it was at this point Chara made a realization. Frisk's eyes being shut, (more than usual anyway) sluggish movements and reaction times.

"... Are you sleep walking?" They asked, before realizing it was kind of dumb trying to communicate. Though Frisk seemed to relax upon hearing their voice, and lazily their soul dragged back over to Chara's direction.

Seeing Frisk perk up just from hearing them would be more heartwarming to Chara, had they felt less indignant, vaguely dirty, and disappointed in themself for not feeling more of the former two. Chara got down next to Frisk and started leading them back to their own bed.

Despite occasionally stumbling, Frisk still moved to tuck their head into the nook below Chara's head. Chara sighed at the silly gesture, but lightly rubbed Frisks shoulder while pretending to be annoyed for themself.

Upon reaching the bed, Chara pushed Frisk onto it. When Frisk tried rolling off from the sudden movement though, "No, Frisk. stay."

A moment, then Chara backed up.

When Frisk stopped shuffling about, Chara breathed a small relief, then pulled the blanket over Frisk, and headed back to their own bed.

They jumped in, and began settling for the rest of the night. Except, when Chara grabbed their blanket, they were confronted with an issue at hand. _"Ugh, this stuff Frisk left on my fingers, it feels weird."_ So they tried to wipe it off on the sheets. Unfortunately, it annoyingly lingered like a sugary grease. They tried again.

After another minute of failed hand wiping, Chara opted to just ignore it as best they could and clenched their eyes shut. Except, _"Oh great, I got the stuff everywhere. Now it's all over the blanket, and it feels weird, and slimy and ugh."_

They clenched their eyelids further, hoping they could just pass out or something.

***Whump***

_"Great, now what?"_ Chara looked toward the sound and saw that Frisk had fallen onto the floor, weakly pulling against the blanket cocoon they'd gotten themself tangled in.

Chara groaned and crawled out of bed. They went over and struggled again to get Frisk back over onto the mattress, leaving the blanket behind.

"Would you just stay there?" Chara asked seriously. Frisk coincidentally beginning to slump over the edge again was a solid no.

_"I could just let them sleep on the floor."_

It would be easier, but now having the chance to really look at the peaceful, stoic expression Frisk always had, despite collapsing rather painfully onto a cold hardwood floor, Chara couldn't bring themself to leave Frisk to that. Still, they needed to keep Frisk in the bed, somehow.

They pondered hard for a moment, unsure of what to do, until, _"Maybe, perhaps I should sleep here to keep Frisk in place."_ They thought completely for Frisk's behalf and nothing else. (Never mind their own bed now being rendered unserviceable by soul juice)

Chara sat there a few moments. _"What would keep them from rolling over the other side though?"_ Then, a possible position that would do the trick came to mind.

Chara's rosy cheeks turned redder at the thought. "Well... if it works, it works, right Frisk? And we would both get our sleep." They said aloud to try and derive confidence.

Frisk started to roll over in the opposite direction again, so Chara jumped at the excuse to hold position over Frisk before they could second guess themself.

Chara hovered over Frisk, limbs on either side. "Ok, ok. This is just so you don't fall on the ground." They said aloud again to themself. Frisk coincidently moved again to roll to the floor, as if emphasizing the point.

So Chara braced for mortifying self embarrassment, and laid down right on top of them completely.

The sinful shame never came. Instead, it was surprisingly comfortable, and Frisk had halted all their squirming. Frisk hummed a tired approval as they folded their arms around Chara, holding them in place.

 _"No escape now."_ Chara thought, not feeling as upset about it as they felt they should have been.

For Chara, sleeping face forward was usually annoying at best. Here though, resting on top of someone... They found Frisk awfully comfy.

 _"... This is nice... Like a fluffy body pillow."_ It was very cozy, being on top of Frisk like this. Platonically, of course. _"Yep, just your run of the mill... platonic lay on top of your best friend."_ They self justified.

Though without a blanket, the warmth from Frisk started to get to Chara as their eyes fluttered closed. The interrupted sleep from earlier finally returned full force, and their breathing quickly slowed.

[-]

 

 

 

From under, Frisk prodded Chara hard for a reaction. When only light breathing came as a response, they smirked and readjusted themself under their snug human blanket before finally going to sleep, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Took two weeks to write. One week of actually writing, and one of staring at the screen panicking as I prodded the words occasionally
> 
> Dedicated to the ask Charisk tumblr as a small thanks to it's creator! I hope they get some sliver of enjoyment out of this (or are at least are amused by my literary floundering) cause I definitely get joy in boatloads from their blog(s)! ;)
> 
> Check them out!  
> http://askcharisk.tumblr.com


End file.
